


Mission Parameters

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex Club, Shore Leave, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, fake first contact mission, its not the neatest scene but they have fun with it, only in that theyre roleplaying dubious consent, tashas a little nervous but shes very into it, this is a thoroughly negotiated scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: They’d done things like this before, roleplaying these kinds of situations behind the safety of closed doors, in their quarters on the Enterprise or in rented rooms on shore leave, but this was different, because this was public, and watching the crowd of bodies pressing in, human and alien alike, writhing together on the bright lights of the club floor, sent heat through Tasha at the hedonistic exhibitionism of it all.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Mission Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt "aliens made them do it." I felt a little weird about actually having Tasha be coerced into sex, and someone (you know who you are ;)) suggested I make it a roleplay scene like this one. They...don't stay entirely in character, but they have a good time, which is the important thing. I had fun with it, at any rate, and I hope you do too.

It would be a little ridiculous to say there was a certain thrill to this. There was, of course, or they wouldn’t have been doing it in the first place. That was kind of the point. They’d done things like this before, roleplaying these kinds of situations behind the safety of closed doors, in their quarters on the _Enterprise_ or in rented rooms on shore leave, but this was different, because this was _public_ , and watching the crowd of bodies pressing in, human and alien alike, writhing together on the bright lights of the club floor, sent heat through Tasha at the hedonistic exhibitionism of it all.

She tugged a little on her costume, but no amount of pulling would get the skant to fall past mid-thigh. It felt a little strange to be wearing it; for one thing, Tasha never wore the skant version of her Starfleet uniform – not the most practical for a security officer who might have to run or fight on a moment’s notice – and for another, this wasn’t even in her color. Technically speaking, it wasn’t even an actual Starfleet uniform, but one of the knockoff designs sold for people who wanted to pretend to be part of the service for any number of reasons, so that the pattern wasn’t precisely right, and the insignia wasn’t a commbadge but a stitched on circle that was definitely _not_ the Starfleet logo, and only added to the aesthetic of the look rather than serving any practical purpose. She’d debated color choice with Data, flipping idly through the racks at a ‘costume’ shop helpfully just down the street, considering whether she ought to go with science blue to match the one slung over his arm. In the end, she’d picked command red, arguably for scene reasons, but mostly just because she could. The high hemline showed off her legs, highlighting the defined muscles in a way that drew more than a few eyes, Data’s included, and the bodice was tighter than the uniforms usually were, hugging her curves. She found she didn’t mind the looks so much, even if they made her blush, because Data was just as much eye candy as she was tonight, his costume pants practically painted on and leaving very little to the imagination, his sleeves cuffed at the elbow to show off his forearms. It was definitely drool-worthy, almost enough so for Tasha to suggest they skip this whole thing, go back to their hotel room, and not leave for the rest of their shore leave.

Almost. Casperia Prime rivaled Risa in its fame as a pleasure planet, and it would have been a waste to spend the whole time indoors. They’d stumbled onto this club almost by accident, and when Tasha had realized what it was, she’d been eager to try it out. There had been the boring part, filling out paperwork with safety information like allergies and safewords, but she was at least impressed with how thorough they had been. Almost as thorough as Data. The negotiation in their hotel room, about what exactly they were hoping for out of this experience, had been _extremely_ detailed, much to Tasha’s delight. There was nothing like having Data’s complete and total attention to rile her up.

She tried to focus now. A low, steady pulse of music flooded the dark club, just over the sounds of pleasure that abounded from all sides. There was a lit dance floor in the center, for actual dancing – or at least, a sensual approximation of it – and smaller white light stages circling the rooms, interspersed with round booths, where a variety of different scenes seemed to be ongoing, drawing the eyes of the crowd. Doors in the back led off towards more private rooms, and a set of elaborate stairs led up to a landing that boasted an ornate throne and luxurious purple sofas, where the host and xyr court presided over the throng below. Data flanked her as Tasha ascended the steps, close enough she could feel the heat of him by her side, her dutiful science officer. Her steps faltered a little at the top as she reminded herself of her character, squaring her shoulders and pasting on her best grin – the Riker First Contact Smile, she privately thought with amusement – and knelt before Host Ilex, as custom demanded.

“Host Ilex,” she greeted sweetly, as Data knelt beside her. “I am Commander Tasha Yar, of the starship _Initiative_. This is my science officer, Lieutenant Commander Data. You honor us with your presence.”

“I do, don’t I?” the Berellian purred. Xe shifted on xyr throne, sprawling more elegantly, xyr limbs draping over the sides, the perfect picture of indulgence. Tasha fought to keep her eyes on xem instead of on the sofas, where several races of humanoids lounged, paying her and Data only halfhearted attention as they toyed with each other, fingers and lips and other prehensile limbs plucking and stroking over skin and scales and fur. Heat pulsed again in Tasha’s stomach, and she tensed her legs against the feeling of wetness beading between them. She’d asked for a scene.

“We’re here on behalf of the Federation,” she managed. “We look forward to making contact with your people.”

There was a reason they’d never done anything like this with other people before. Tasha swallowed hard against her sense of embarrassment as Ilex studied her with a lazy smirk, fighting hard against the little voice in her head that told her this was stupid, the Berellian had undoubtedly heard this fantasy hundreds of times before, it was boring, it was bland, she was executing it all wrong. On bended knee, the hem of her skant was riding up, and she tugged at it again, as if covering her legs that little bit could hide her from view.

“Starfleet sends such pretty things, doesn’t it?” Ilex cooed, and Tasha blushed as xe stroked casual fingers down xyr exposed body, petting idly at xyr crotch. Tasha had never actually seen a naked Berellian before, but the organs were definitively not human in design. Without a frame of reference, she had no idea if this was genuine arousal or just for show.

It didn’t matter. The sweet words didn’t have an ounce of sarcasm in them, and it settled some of the tightness in Tasha’s chest, unraveling it and sending all that tension lower, squeezing hotly into her core. “That’s…very gracious of you to say, Host Ilex.”

Ilex rose from xyr throne, strolling casually over to Data. Tasha watched as xe trailed one overlong finger under Data’s chin, forcing him to lift his head. “Nothing to say, pretty boy?” xe asked. Xe cupped his face, petting fingers over his cheeks.

Data didn’t break eye contact. He didn’t even blink. “As the Commander said-“

“Yes, yes, it’s lovely to meet me,” Ilex dropped Data’s head, gliding a step away and making a soft clucking sound. “Is all the Federation so very dull?”

“Respectfully-“

Ilex cut Tasha off. “I’m sure your Federation told you something of my people, yes?” Xe spread xyr arms wide, gesturing around the club. “This is my domain. Here, my word is law. Those who obey it are lavishly rewarded, and those who disobey are punished severely.” Xe grinned, “Or, if they prefer it, the other way ‘round.”

Tasha’s breath caught. Her hands curled into fists at her side. Control. Ilex wasn’t done drawling, circling the landing, the court giggling as xe pet over them. “We Berellians are masters of all arts. It is our way to seek out pleasures in life. A noble goal, wouldn’t you say?”

“Of course,” Tasha agreed easily.

“Of course,” Ilex echoed. Xyr smile wasn’t cruel precisely, but hard-edged, predatory. “I’m so glad the Federation agrees. That will make this next bit so much more enjoyable for everyone involved.”

“Next…bit?” Tasha breathed. Control. It wouldn’t do to get over-excited and ruin the moment.

“Oh, yes,” Illex purred. Xe settled in xyr throne again, crossing one gangly leg over the other with delicacy. Xyr fingers curled around the armrests, drumming, and even though it was impossible to hear the impact of nails over the beat of the music, the rhythm pounded in Tasha’s ears, her blood racing. “You see, I could open my doors to the Federation, welcome them in with open arms, but what would that get me?” Ilex asked. “Hmm? Should I take it on faith that an organization built on order will let me continue to enjoy my art?”

“The Federation boasts a number of species with all manner of artistic-“

Ilex leveled a look that silenced Data, and a shudder of delight flicked down Tasha’s spine like lightning. Xe continued as if Data hadn’t spoken. “No, I need proof. Some tangible evidence that the Federation is as welcoming as you say, that, if I let you graciously into my home, you will repay my generosity in kind.” A tongue darted out, wetting xyr lips, xyr eyes flicking between Data and Tasha. “Do you think your science officer is pretty, Commander Yar?”

“I…”

“Do you see the beauty in his form? The elegant lines of his figure? He’s an android, no? The craftsmanship…simply exquisite. Could you honestly tell me you don’t appreciate such beauty?”

“I’ve never thought about it,” Tasha lied. She could feel herself getting wetter, and fought the urge to look at her partner. “I…suppose…”

“And you. Android.” Ilex bared xyr teeth in a grin. “I’m sure you know beauty when you see it.”

“I believe all things contain their own form of beauty,” Data answered. “I have never understood the human need to categorize things otherwise.”

Ilex clapped xyr hands together. “Marvelous!” Xyr smile turned sly. “So, when I tell you to look at your commanding officer, you would say she is beautiful?”

Data glanced at Tasha. She allowed herself a peek, and her breath caught, staring, at the openness in his gaze. “Yes,” he said simply.

“Does it arouse you?”

“I am an android,” Data murmured. “My programming does not function that way.” It was close to the truth. Close, but not quite. Tasha could see the signs of his sexuality program in the catch of his voice, the darkening of his eyes. It was there, waiting to be activated properly.

Ilex shook xyr head, face falling in faux-disappointment. “Oh, that is a shame. Why would someone build such a beautiful thing as you, then not allow you to be appreciated in that way?”

“I can function sexually,” Data told xem. “My programming in that area is extremely thorough.”

There was just a hint of suggestiveness to the tone, enough that Tasha wasn’t sure anyone besides her would pick it up. She bit back a whimper of want, swallowing it hard as Ilex’s eyes lit up, beaming smile returning. “Oh, that is precious! Simply perfect.”

“It is?” Tasha ventured. If her voice shook, well, she was just in character.

“Oh, it is,” Ilex echoed. There was no shake in xyr voice, just pure satisfaction. Xe lounged back in xyr throne, tapping one nail thoughtfully against xyr mouth. “Tell me honestly, Commander. Does the Federation appreciate beauty?”

“Of course.”

“Hmm.” Ilex smirked. “And you respect the Berellian way of life?”

“Absolutely.”

Ilex’s eyes flicked to Data, who nodded affirmative. He confirmed, “Starfleet makes great effort to abide by the culture of those we come into contact with. It is a point of honor.”

“So if I told you that, under my roof, we worship beauty?”

Tasha couldn’t speak. Her throat was too tight, caught in this moment. The floor beneath them, the crowds of dancers and the sounds of music and pleasure, all faded into the background, swallowed up by the pounding of her heart. It was as if she were caught in a bubble; everything beyond her and Data, their host on xyr throne and the whispering court surrounding them, was nothing more than background noise. It didn’t truly exist. The club’s flashing lights danced across Data’s face, catching the gold shimmer of his skin, the sharp color of his yellow eyes. He answered for her.

“Then we would worship beauty too,” he said, “in whatever way you saw fit.”

“ _Perfect._ ” The word dripped, the syllables spilling almost obscenely in a pool at Tasha’s feet. Her knees twinged from kneeling, but she’d been down much longer before. She could take it. She was close enough to taste it now, her body strung tight and ready. It was a miracle her thighs weren’t soaked with slick already. Ilex cocked xyr head, eyes glittering. “You would worship your commander, then?”

Data’s brow furrowed slightly, as if he had not expected this. Tasha had to give credit where it was due; it was convincing. “I do not understand.”

“Would you spread her before you? Take pleasure in her form, as such beauty deserves? Your bodies, twining together, would make such gorgeous art.”

“Wait-“ Tasha protested. “That’s not-“

Ilex’s gaze turned to steel. Xyr voice rumbled like thunder. “Did you or did you not say the Federation would honor our ways? That Starfleet would respect my house?”

“Of course, but-“

“You would deny me now? Disobey my simple commands, when you have already freely admitted you would bend to them?”

“Tasha.” Data interrupted the protest on Tasha’s lips, and relief coursed through her. She turned to him, eyes pleading. He gave her a long look, then addressed their host. “Host Ilex, you have been gracious with us. We will honor your ways, as agreed.”

Tasha’s eyes widened. She scrambled to her feet. “No, you can’t do that! We’re Starfleet officers, we can’t just-“

“You will.” Ilex’s eyes narrowed. “Or you will leave.”

Data’s hand closed around her wrist, and Tasha startled, turning on him even as he swept her, neatly, efficiently, to the floor, catching her to soften the fall as he knelt over her. “Do not struggle,” he murmured to her, barely loud enough to catch the ears of the court. “It will be pleasurable for you, I promise.”

“It will be art,” Ilex breathed.

Tasha braced herself up on her hands. “Data, I’ve never…I mean, with you…”

Data cupped her cheek, placing his thumb over her lips, and Tasha’s protests stuttered to a stop. “You are my commanding officer,” he told her. “If you order me to cease my actions, I will.”

Tasha opened her mouth, and then closed it. Data’s thumb traced the bow of her lower lip, his eyes fixating on them. “You are very beautiful, Tasha. Allow me to worship you as our host demands.”

She swallowed hard. “For the mission,” she said, as if she wasn’t fighting every instinct in herself to spread her legs right there on the floor.

“For the mission,” Data repeated, the tiniest smile blooming across his lips. He slid his hand, slowly, up Tasha’s leg, his fingers questing up under the hem of her skant, and Tasha sucked in a sharp breath. He stilled momentarily, then circled his fingers, tracing the lines of muscle in her legs, his fingers soft against her skin. He bent close, dropping his voice as he murmured in her ear, too low for the room to hear, “Check in?”

She must have been trembling more badly than she realized. “Green,” she whispered back. She bit back the words threatening to bubble up on her tongue, how badly she wanted this, how good his hands felt on her, how much she needed more. When he pulled away enough to check her face, she met his gaze head on, trying to convey all that feeling without words. The desire in his gaze was palpable, almost a literal caress, and he gave the tiniest of nod, his fingers tightening a little on her thigh, creeping higher.

She gave in to the need to touch him, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck as an anchor. “Data?”

“Yes, Commander?”

The title sent another jolt through her, and she clenched her thighs together against the flush of wetness, gasping when Data tugged them apart again, pinning the leg under his hand to the ground. “Do not fight this,” he told her.

“I’m…I’m trying.”

“Commander.” His voice was level, but it was far from unaffected. He slid his free hand up her other leg, bending her knee and planting her foot on the floor, holding it there, as pinned as her other leg. “Tasha. Host Ilex is correct. We made an agreement. And your figure deserves to be treated as art. I am aware I am not your first choice of partner, but allow me to please you. Let me endeavor to treat you as you deserve.”

“Oh, Data,” Tasha breathed. She stroked his hair. “You’re beautiful too, Data, never think otherwise.” She left the rest unsaid. He knew.

It prompted another small smile from him, as Data slipped himself between her legs, his hands keeping her spread wide for him. His fingers ghosted from her foot to her knee, the other still wrapped around her thigh, and there would be faint fingerprints left there in the morning, she was sure, his fingers the perfect side of too tight. She whined, low in her throat, and the sound caught up amongst other slick noises. The court was paying attention to them now, Tasha realized. They were watching Data, the way he hiked the bottom of her skant up, inch by inch, baring more of her skin, and they were pleasuring themselves and each other to that image. She reached down, as if to push Data’s hands away, and he let go of her knee to grip them tight, her shin braced against his shoulder as he pressed in closer, pinning her wrists.

The fingers on her thigh reached the juncture of her hip, his thumb sweeping out across the fabric at her crotch. Wonder broke into his voice. “You are wet.” As if it were the best surprise she could have given him.

“Of course she is,” Ilex purred. Xe was pressing xyr own fingers inside xryself now, clearly reveling in it. “Look at you, pretty boy. Who wouldn’t be gasping for it? Do you want to taste her? You should.”

Data looked to Tasha, as if he didn’t have her held down, as if she were still the one in control, and Tasha gave a stilted nod of permission. She couldn’t breathe, and she didn’t care. She’d happily go without air if it meant Data went on like this forever.

Then he ducked his head, shoving her underwear aside and sealing his lips over her, and Tasha found the air in her lungs just as it punched out in a howl of pleasure, her hips bucking as his mouth found her clit instantly, sucking roughly, too hard for true comfort, too much too fast. She thrashed against his grip. “Data, _stop!”_

He resurfaced, but his thumb still ground against her, the pressure maddening in its intensity. He cocked his head, as if waiting for orders, and upside-down, Tasha met the eyes of Ilex, narrowing again as if in warning.

The words shattered out in pieces. “Don’t…you can’t…”

“Tasha?”

“Softer,” she managed. “To start. Softer.”

The pressure lightened instantly. “I apologize. I have never done this before.”

Oh, Tasha was going to kill him. He sounded so _sincere_ , and it took every ounce of strength not to wrench against his hands, to seize his face and kiss the ever-loving shit out of him for being so perfect. She settled for gritting out, “It’s okay. It’s alright, Lieutenant. Just…be gentle.”

“Yes, sir.” He lowered her head again, and Tasha let out a low moan, back bowing as he licked against her, more tongue than lips now, circling her clit without touching it, the point a sharp pressure against the singing nerves. She keened, her knuckles white as she clutched at nothing, still held fast in Data’s grip, the android using it to keep her totally still as he let go of her hip to spread her folds with his fingers, nails scratching lightly, like he was testing something. It made Tasha cry out, and she felt him smile against her, the expression hidden between her legs.

“More,” she ground out, rocking down against him. He tilted his head, infuriatingly, just out of where she needed it to press his nose into her folds. He was doing it on purpose, she realized. He was teasing her.

“It seems to me, Commander,” Ilex grinned, “that if a commanding officer wants something, it’s up to them to give the order.”

Point taken. “I said _more_ , Lieutenant,” Tasha snapped. She yanked her hands down, unable to break his grip but moving enough to grasp his hair, shoving him hard against her cunt. She wrapped her leg up, over his shoulders, and dug her heel in. “I thought our host asked for worship?”

Data obeyed instantly, his fingers dragging through her slick, crooking two into her at once, and Tasha’s body gave way for it. She moaned, rutting against him as best she could on the floor, tugging at his hair until his nose slid against her, the tip rubbing against her clit and sending sparks straight through her. “Oh, _god_.”

“Oh, that is beautiful,” Ilex breathed. Xe was matching Data’s movements inside her, the same number of fingers, pumping at the same pace, and the debauchery was enough to make Tasha throw her head back, eyes closing as she keened, clenching hard around Data’s fingers as she came. She panted, going boneless against the floor as she tried to catch her breath, and Data sat back a little, cocking his head, while the court went on writhing, tittering, and Tasha flushed.

“We fulfilled your request, Host Ilex,” she said. Pushing herself upright was too difficult, so she settled for titling her head back to look. “Now the Federation-“

“Oh, sweet thing,” Ilex cooed. “I don’t think you’re done yet.”

“But-“

“Look at your poor boy. He’s gotten himself all wet for you. You could at least clean him up.”

Tasha stared. Her chest squeezed, and she managed to brace herself half upright, looking down between her legs, where Data lifted his chin to meet her eyes. Hesitantly, she reached forward, cupping his chin to tilt it up. Tentatively, she licked his cheek. Data shuddered, and Tasha inhaled sharply. She pressed in, licking her wetness from his skin until his cheeks and chin were clean, licking past his lips to feed her taste back into him. Data moaned appreciatively, melting into the filthy kiss. She broke it to lean her forehead against his, panting for breath, eyes closed. “So good,” she whispered. “Data, baby…”

“Oh, you two really do make such a picture,” Ilex sighed happily. Tasha turned her head, not breaking contact with Data, but enough to look at their host. Xe raised xyr eyebrows. “I don’t suppose it would be too much to ask…in the name of peace with the Federation…”

“What more do you want from us?” There was hardly a protest in the words. Tasha couldn’t even pretend now she didn’t want this. That it would be improper, that there were rules. She was still throbbing, still keyed up, pulsing in time with the baseline and burning hot inside. Data wasn’t hard yet, but Tasha could see that holding it off wasn’t quite as effortless as he made it appear. She brushed her knee intentionally against his crotch, and a sound caught in his throat at the friction. She fought her grin. Two could play at that game.

“We’ve done what you asked,” she said. “Surely…surely that’s enough?”

“What is art if not indulgent?” Ilex crooned. Xe was still touching xyrself, scratching fingernails over xyr stomach in circular patterns. “If not for us, don’t you want to indulge your lieutenant? For the mission, at least?”

“I…”

“You opened negotiations so well,” Ilex said. “Don’t fall short now.”

Tasha looked to Data, but it wasn’t really for a confirmation. “What do you want from us?” she asked again.

Ilex smiled. “We want your pleasure, of course. There is nothing sweeter than when muse and artist are joined.”

“You mean-“

“Take him inside you, my dear,” Ilex cooed. “Let us see you make something beautiful together.”

Tasha’s body clenched around nothing, her wetness still dripping without Data’s tongue to collect it, leaking down her thighs, wetting the hem of her fake uniform. Tentatively, she reached for Data, running her palm down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his skin-tight trousers. “As your commanding officer,” she told him softly, “you don’t have to do this.”

Data met her gaze, and the love in his eyes nearly swallowed Tasha whole. “Yes,” he told her. “I do.”

Tasha sucked in a breath. Carefully, she laid a sweet kiss to his lips, her fingers sliding downwards to squeeze carefully at his crotch, massaging his soft cock through the tight fabric. She felt it twitch beneath her hand, and she bit her lip, going for an innocent expression. “Am I doing it right? I don’t know how this works for an android.”

The look Data leveled at her would have been inscrutable to their audience, but Tasha got it loud and clear and she had to fight back giggles at the android’s exasperation with her. To make her point, she pricked her fingers, scratching a little harder than necessary, a little harder than Data liked best, and he twitched. “You seem to be grasping the basics,” he told her dryly, although affection colored the clinical statement.

“Like this?” She dragged her palm against him the way he liked, grinding the heel into him as she nipped at his ear, and Data groaned, firming up at the touch, his pants tight enough to keep him trapped like that as he squirmed.

“Yes,” he managed. “That is accurate.”

“At ease, Lieutenant,” she teased, wrapping her fingers more firmly around the bulge, fluttering them lightly. “Here I always thought that android programming gave you more control. But you’re just like any other man, aren’t you? You feel this. You love it.”

“Love-“ Data bit off the word. “Yes. That. Tasha, Commander, please.”

She let him struggle with pulling his pants down enough to free his cock, and the sound he made when it sprang free of the constricting fabric was absolutely gorgeous. “Fuck, I want you so bad,” she murmured, and maybe it was breaking the scene but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t imagine her character resisting Data any more than she could. Not when he was right there, his cock thick and beautiful, leaking lubrication to ease penetration, the tip flushed a dark ochre gold beneath the taunt foreskin. Not when she’d had a taste of him already.

She curled her fingers around him bare, pumping the length firmly, keeping her rhythm just off enough to make him whine what sounded like a broken version of her name. She lowered herself to the floor, onto her back, dragging Data over her, hooking one leg up around his hip, letting the other fall to the side so their audience could get a better view as she arched her hips up, gripping his cock at the base to angle him against her, rubbing the head between her folds. The sounds around them were getting slicker now, squelching, and if she looked over Data’s shoulder, she could see the court members on the far chaise fucking into each other, their eyes fixed on where Data and Tasha were tangled together on the floor, so close now and yet still so far apart. Data wrapped his hand over hers on his cock, and Tasha released it, groaning as Data directed the tip against her opening, rocking his hips into it lightly until the head popped in.

Ilex sighed in time with Tasha, and she clenched around him, encouraging him deeper. “There you go, baby,” she purred. “Does that feel good?”

“Beautiful,” Data breathed. “ _Tasha_.”

“All the way in. Want you as deep in me as you can get.”

Data keened softly, pushing in until he bottomed out, his balls pressed tight against her. Tasha’s leg slipped a little, and Data grasped it, bracing himself up with his free hand curled around her hip, pinning her thigh against his side. His eyes fixed on where they were joined, panting hard.

“Forget the mission,” Tasha murmured, and that drew Data’s eyes to her face, half a question forming. She cupped his cheek. “Just fuck me, baby. Not for them. For us.”

“Yes, Commander.”

He thrust into her, and Tasha moaned, her head thrown back against the cool tile floor as he started to pump his hips, fucking into her in long, slow drags, keeping her from slipping away with his grip, and those would be more bruises Tasha had in the morning, each one a trophy of this moment, the utter decadence of laying on a club floor, Data plowing into her as the onlookers did the same to each other, Ilex’s breath catching as xe leaned forward for a better view of Data’s cock disappearing in and out of her. There was no pretense anymore, no pretending that he didn’t know what she loved, what made her scream and writhe and cry on his cock, adjusting the angle until he hit the spot inside her that made her see stars, Tasha scratching down the back of his fake uniform, nearly tearing at it with her blunt nails, her voice rising in a wail and mingling with the throbbing music as Data pounded into her just the way she liked.

She gave as good as she got, clenching rhythmically around him, arching back against him even though the floor was slippery with her sweat, movement harder and harder as her body reached a crescendo, clamping down around him as she came screaming in pleasure, washing over her in waves. Data grunted, screwing his hips, and Tasha keened as he filled her, cum pulsing into her as he fucked her through both their orgasms.

He was still hard when he stilled inside her, more out of habit than anything else, keeping his cum from leaking out. Tasha stared up at the ceiling, bleary-eyed, mouth slack with pleasure. She stirred a little at Data’s stroking hands over her hair and cheeks. “Hey you,” she murmured, reaching out for him, drawing him down into a soft kiss.

“That was beautiful.”

Tasha and Data broke apart, looking up at Ilex, who was sprawled out again, sated and content. Tasha blushed. “I…feel like I forgot myself a bit.”

“Nonsense, darling,” Ilex shushed her. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Tasha grinned, clenching around Data’s stiff length. “I did.” She delighted as the pressure made him shiver, and he deactivated his programming, pulling out carefully.

Ilex reached out, tipping his chin up again with a finger. “And did you enjoy yourself, pretty boy?”

Data nodded. “Thank you for your accommodations.”

“Please, it was my pleasure.” Ilex beamed. “Everyone goes home happy.”

“Mostly,” Tasha joked, wincing as she sat up. She pressed her legs together against the feeling of leaking, and Ilex snapped xyr fingers, producing a towel from someone in the court, offering it out to her. Data took it first, his hands gentle as he cleaned her, and Tasha wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as she leaned into his chest. The contact was much needed, grounding her a little as the other stimuli – the flashing lights and the music and the smells of sex and the crowd – crept demandingly in. “Data?”

“I have you,” he told her, pulling the cloth away and fixing her underwear to mostly cover her again, as if her panties weren’t close to ruined anyway from his rough exertions. It was sweet of him. He addressed Ilex again, “Thank you again. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Ilex actually laughed. “Oh, I will, pretty boy. I will.” An amused tone curled around the words as xe teased, “Tell Starfleet negotiations went _very_ well indeed.”

“A moot point, given that this mission was fictious,” Data pointed out. Tasha batted at him a little, and she felt him smile into her hair. “But I will recommend this place to others. We have a few friends who I believe would much enjoy visiting.”

“I look forward to it,” Ilex said. Xe lounged back in xyr throne, and when Tasha protested Data carrying her, he allowed her to lean on him instead as he escorted her downstairs. Her eyelids felt too heavy to open properly, dragging down to half-mast as she focused on keeping her feet under her. The entry hall was a little quieter, and Data paused there, letting her catch her breath.

“Are you alright to walk back to the hotel?” he asked. “I can call an aircar.”

“’S not that far,” Tasha mumbled.

“You are sure?”

“Mhmm.”

“Very well.” Data held the door open, guiding her through it. He spoke lowly to her as they walked, keeping her close to his side. “When we get to our room, will you drink some water for me? And then I will give you a bath.”

Tasha snickered. “I need it.” She was willing to bet there were all kinds of stains on her costume, and even with the cloth she still felt sticky. She tugged on Data gently. “Will you take it with me? Please?”

“Of course,” Data agreed easily. “Whatever you like.”

“And…” Tasha yawned a little, tucking her head against Data’s neck as best she could while still walking on her own. “Can we go back again before our leave ends? Doesn’t…doesn’t have to be for a big scene. Just…just for some fun.”

“We will discuss it when you are more coherent.” Warmth colored Data’s voice. “But I do not see why not.”

“I love you,” Tasha told him. “You know that?”

“I know,” Data confirmed. “I love you too.”

Tasha gave a happy hum of approval. She snuggled into Data’s side a little more, closing her eyes again, and trusted that Data’s feet would guide her home.


End file.
